


Bendy ink Demonth 2020 prompt number 26 Crying

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Happy, Jealousy, Men Crying, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Regret, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: It's okay to cry, helps ease the pain when you feel upset or lost. Bendy will feel better eventually, once he is reunited with his friends. Now they have to save Alice Angel from whoever fused.Safe list:Wally,Susie,Sammy,Shawn,Allison and Thomas.)
Relationships: Alice Angel & Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Lacie Benton & Grant Cohen & Shawn Flynn, Thomas Connor & Wally Franks & Allison Pendle, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Bendy ink Demonth 2020 prompt number 26 Crying

The Ink Demon had shown up again, this time near the elevator after Alice Angel who had somehow turned evil, had failed to capture Boris for her evil plan, but injured Henry with the crash. Or Malice as they were now calling her, due to none of the human and cartoon trio being sure who had been fused to Alice or if it was the even the real Alice Angel. Oddly he was frowning jealously at the sight of Bendy trying to help Henry get up as Boris was still knocked out after Bendy had saved him, but the Ink Demon quickly grabbed him by the wrist. 

But this time Henry could feel himself joining in lifting the heavy debris with a little bit of ink. Not only was he able to lift that heavy debris off him with ease, but a few bits had gotten stuck to his fingers-- the ink now secreting from them was a lot stickier then the stuff he'd been wading through. 

"Not today!" Leaping out of the Ink Demon's reach, Henry landed on the wall and skittered out of the room,Bendy hanging on his shoulders for dear life. Boris quickly came to and followed while the Ink Demon oddly didn't give chase this time around, only murmuring. "Alice..why? Can't you see. We are the same." 

As the trio headed into the split corridor which was covered with ink, Boris sighed. "Guess we need to figure out what happened to the valve that lowers the ink level guys." So as they headed into the Administration office,they looked at the inky people with yellow eyes. One of them handed a valve wheel as they cried. "Please set us free Lord Bendy." "Erm, thanks mister, I'll try." But Bendy did not seem his real happy self this time around. Which was fair after all they had been through.

When they all headed into Grant's office, they found an audio log of Grant complaining he was going to quit and Boris started to cry. "Poor guy. Guess Joey was hard on everyone who worked here, even his accountant. Bendy are you okay?"

Bendy was now crying with Henry as he stated while ink tears dribbled down his face. "But Henry, old pal Boris, this feels even worse then before we first met in the music department, the Heavenly toys place and everything else we've seen and heard. I just want things to be back the way they used to be in the Bendy show. With me,Boris and Alice as friends. Not all of this bad stuff Joey did happening to everyone,including you guys,Wally,Sammy and Susie ,all the stuff involving or Alice hurting people just because of what happened to her. I just feel so helpless. We don't know what could happen to you either." He blew his nose on a hammer-space created hanky before leaving it in the wastepaper bin of Grant's office. 

More horrors followed with having to ask a swollen searcher for help to power the bridge, wandering through the cavern in the dark without a flashlight, meeting the Lost ones in the lounge area after catching their breath, an encounter with the Ink Demon in the vents and finally arriving in the area that had not been mentioned. It looked like a giant theme park that was half built and Bendy cheered up at the sight, before Malice Angel's voice called on the speaker. "So my little errand boy, you and your cartoony friends reached Storage number 9 at long last. The great Bertrum Piedmont had been creating some wonderous designs inside this place. Such a shame he never got to see them released on the world." 

Whether or not it was sarcasm or genuine admiration, they didn't know,as Bendy asked Malice. "Who are you really dame? You aren't Susie or Allison, sound different and lack the noticeable pipes. Cause none of us know you besides what you did to Alice, all those other Boris copies and the butcher gang." Malice chuckled. "What a lark Bendy, you thought I was the very person I studied under to fill in for and that silly brunette darling.Wrong off the mark! Tell you what, if you all get the haunted house in this theme park working, I'll let Alice go. Chop,chop you three I'm waiting!" 

Now that sounded ominous. Bendy gulped as he said. "Okay,okay Malice." Then the loudspeakers cut out, while Henry sighed. "I really hope this isn't going to be a fetch quest here in an underground theme park." Boris then ran up to the sign saying that they had to pass two carnival games , before giving power to the haunted house and groaned. "Oh gawsh you guys, looks like Wally Franks hooked the power generator up since too many of the park workers were goofing off. It says so in his audio log." 

Now Henry was groaning in embarrassment as all three of them heard Wally Franks the janitor complain about the people who were working to help make the theme park goof off at work and play carnival games. 

Alice eventually ran over to Bendy and cried tears of happiness as she said. "Oh thank goodness you saved me Bendy,Boris and Henry! It was just so horrible in the puddles. Swimming around watching someone do all those horrid things to the other versions Boris and even the mean Butcher gang weren't safe from me and Jezebel." Then another Angel put her hand on Alice's shoulder and sighed with another Boris. "Well Tom, I'd never think the day would come when Alice would show up in person." 


End file.
